


Bringing Christmas - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 5

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcyland Christmas Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcyland Christmas Challenge, Other, The Cahill Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy reflects on an impact she's made at the Tower.





	Bringing Christmas - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadsGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/gifts).



> This can be read definitely be read alone, but it also fits into the larger story of the Cahill Project.

[ ](https://imgur.com/kwfeHYW)

Darcy danced around the room, singing along to the Christmas music as it poured through the speakers. She loved this time of the year - the sounds scents, sights, and tastes of it. Way too many wrapped packages waited on the countertop, ready to go under the communal tree in the living room. Cinnamon and vanilla filled the air as cookies cooled on the baking rack. Something about the season lifted her spirits, making her happy and filling her with the joy of life.

Unlike last year, someone else took on the responsibility of organizing everything, so she could sit back and celebrate. Everyone seemed to be in the spirit this time .. . though that might be an unfair comparison. No one protested last year, but none of them possessed a history with the holiday either. She shouldn’t have been surprised at the tentative participation. But! This time, people threw themselves into plans and shopping and decorating. For the rest of her life, she would be able to watch the celebrations and know - she brought Christmas to her family.

Heart bursting with joy a the idea, she spun in place and let the laughter come.

Warm arms encircled her and she leaned into the hold, her hands resting on his forearms. “What’s got you so cheerful?” 

Bucky’s voice, a gentle rumble in her ear drew a happy sigh. She turned in the embrace, lifting her hands to link them at the back of his neck. “I brought Christmas!”

Blue eyes lifted and scanned the room over her head. “Can’t argue with that.”

“No, no!” More bright laughter echoed in the room. “To the Tower,” she explained. “To the family.”

“Yeah.” Love softened his voice, turning it to a tender warmth that never failed to melt her against him. “Yeah, Doll, you did.”

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. The hard lines and planes of his body pressed into the soft curves of hers. She curled her fingers into his hair to pull him closer as if they could merge into one. Parting her lips beneath his, she invited his exploration while initiating her own. Mingled breaths and gentle touches - even as it grew deeper, Bucky kept the kiss at a gentle seduction.

“Is this a private party?” The voice of their third pulled them apart, but only by an inch or two as they looked towards the door. Clint leaned against the door, watching them with a possessive light playing in his sharp gaze. “Or can I play too?”

Clint slid up behind her, pressing himself to her back as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as Bucky stared down at them. Sometimes he still looked like he couldn’t believe they belonged to him. The look in his eyes made her tighten her hold. She began to pull him down to her only to squeak when Clint slid his hands under her sweater.

“Damn it, Hawkass! Your hands are cold!” The wicked chuckle should have been a warning, but she still started squirming when an equally cold nose nuzzled into the warm skin behind her ear. “Clint!”

“You’re so warm.” He curled around her, ignoring her wriggling (and giggling) protests. Bucky reached behind her, and while she couldn’t see what he did, the small yelp probably indicated a pinch. “Buck!”

He let her go and she spun to face him. “You’re in so much trouble, Birdbrain,” she threatened, her own mischief coming into play.

Bucky grabbed her before she could jump him and pulled her against his chest. He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck. “We can punish him later, sweetheart,” he murmured. “After the movie.” 

“Oh, good idea,” she purred, melting at the caress. Plans began spinning in her mind. “We’ve still got those cuffs, right?”

Clint’s eyes darkened, fingers twitching at the idea, while Bucky smiled against her skin.

“What’s the movie tonight?” Her lips twitched as she watched Clint working to pull himself out of whatever fantasy she’d thrown him into. “I don’t remember the choices.”

Bucky lifted his head. “They picked ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, I think.”

“Good choice.”

“Darcy, what are you wearing?” Clint seemed to have returned to the present. 

She looked down. “My ugly Christmas sweater.”

“What?”

“It’s a tradition! Ugly Christmas sweaters!” Rolling her eyes,she pulled herself away from Bucky to throw her arms around Clint’s neck. She lifted up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll bring it into the celebration next year.”

“Hate to tell you this,” he chuckled, “but you couldn’t pull off ugly if you tried.”

“Flattery and compliments will get you everything, lover.”

“Good to know.” He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her up into a very thorough kiss. 

Warmth at her back made her hum into the kiss as she felt Bucky’s hands brushing over her hips. They indulged themselves in deep kisses, brushing caresses, and several minutes of just being together.

A small chime interrupted them.

“What?” Clint muttered, voice muffled against her shoulder. “We’re busy here.”

“It’s an alarm,” Darcy chuckled as she pulled away. “I set to go off and let us know it’s movie time.”

“Why?”

“Don’t whine.” Bucky’s order drew a grumble from the archer as they straightened their clothes. “Or we won’t go through with any of our gal’s plans for afterwards.” Clint threw up his hands in surrender, eyes wide with . . . well, she wouldn’t call it desperation, but he made it clear that he was looking forward to the night with great anticipation.

Darcy stretched her arms over her head, repressing the grin as both men watched her movement with a focus usually reserved for their sniping assignments. She loved her men - and how totally responsive they were to her. “Come on, let’s go before they send someone after us.”

“Lead the way, Dollface. We’re right behind you.”

“Enjoying the show, boys?” she teased, putting an extra sway into her hips.

Clint made a humming noise. “Damn right we are.”


End file.
